Recent advances in molecular biology, the vast data generated, and the complexity of the phenotypes being studied have made the shortage of well trained statistical geneticists more acute. The structured but flexible training program proposed offers 2-3 year fellowships to prepare post-doctoral scientists for careers in statistical genetics, specifically aimed at heart, lung and blood (HLB) related phenotypes. The program aims to develop independent and rigorous investigative skills. Training is provided in the foundations of statistical genetics and state-of-the-art computational tools in genetic analysis. Applied experience is provided via HLB-related investigative programs at the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB). UAB recently invested heavily in development of a Section on Statistical Genetics and consequently has an unusually strong consolidated concentration of statistical geneticists offering a unique training environment. The proposed program has several notable strengths including: (1) A statistical genetics/genetic epidemiology faculty that has expertise in topics spanning: (a) study design, (b) analysis of large and complex pedigrees, (c) analysis of microarray data, (d) modeling of twin and family data, (e) analysis of complex and quantitative traits, (f) mathematical/theoretical statistics, and (g) analysis of experimental crosses in model organisms; (2) Close collaborative ties with applied HLB investigators who are producing or in possession of data sets to which statistical genetic techniques can be applied; (3) A faculty with substantial enthusiasm and experience in training at an advanced level; (4) Substantial support in both spirit and material at the Department, School, and University level, creating a dynamic, positive, and well-provisioned research environment. Trainees may elect to work with a core faculty in Statistical Genetics and be jointly mentored by a support faculty in HLB research. Trainees will be physicians or Ph.D. recipients in disciplines including (but not limited to) statistics, mathematics, computer science, epidemiology, genetics, biochemistry, psychology, and physiology. Individuals are selected based on demonstrated competence in graduate school, previous faculty recommendations, and the extent to which their interests fit with those of the faculty and ongoing research programs. Regular reviews of trainees will be completed to insure adequate progress toward an independent research career.